


Safe Again

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Safe Again

She sighed heavily when she felt his arms wrap around her. She was safe again. The monsters that had chosen to use her for their punching bag had been vanquished and once again she was left to pick up the pieces of the abbreviated vampire war. This continued challenging of Jean Claude was getting old as was having to defend her vampires and do her job as a federal Marshall as well as a member of the RPIT. She knew she'd have to give up the job once of these days as she wasn't giving up the man holding her.


End file.
